For You, My Love
by VivaJuanita
Summary: Draco is not a very sentimental person, but he writes a letter expressing his love for Harry.


**Warning**: slash, mentions of male/male sex, fluff

**Disclaimer**: ohhh blah blah I want money for this! JKR is the sole reaper of these benefits along with WB and such

**Notes:** this is my first fic with my new pen name, VivaJuanita (yes, I realize I couldn't add the ! to it. Made me sad too.), but for some of you, I used to be **DesperateType804**. Decided a little update in the pen name was in order. Anyways, ENJOY!

For You, My Love

_Dear Harry,_

_You aren't up yet even though it's already 8 in the morning. It's the morning of our fourth anniversary and I haven't had the guts to ask you to marry me. I've been living here in this flat with you for two years now, and at times I wonder how I ended up here. With you, I mean. That sounds bad, doesn't it? Well, let me explain then. I still find it amazing how you fell in love with me despite everything we went though in school and with the war. (I'm sorry, I know you hate when I bring that up.) I found it difficult to leave the manor at first, found it hard to become accustomed to living with someone in a small space, but I wouldn't have it any other way._

_I won't lie and say our relationship has been from a storybook or perfect for the most part. It started out strange. Both of us didn't quite know what to think of what developed between us. I remember when you died. I was so scared and felt like my heart had sunk into my stomach and like I would never be happy again. It was then I realized how much I actually cared for you. You had saved me in that fire after all, how could I not care for you? After the trials I knew you were still confused. I asked you to have dinner with me as a way to try and thank you for everything you'd done for me and my mother. You accepted, much to my surprise. You remember the rest of that night, I know you do. I remember us laughing clearer than most of the other parts. Yes, for the first time we laughed together instead of hurling insults. It was a nice change, a change we welcomed hesitantly. We still fought at times, but not quite the way we used to when we were younger and in school. There were other times where we were the happy-go-lucky couple in love and fresh to the relationship. It's still not perfect, but nothing can be completely perfect. As cheesy as this may sound, what I have here with you is perfection for me._

_Would you like to know something? You look absolutely adorable and peaceful right now. You have the sheets tangled around your waist and legs. The duvet was thrown off the bed sometime last night. I'm not sure when. I want nothing more than to crawl back into bed with you right now, but I must finish this. I'm sure you will forgive me once you read this letter. Or maybe after I make love to you all morning. I love the sheen of sweat on your body and how your eyes look greener. Kissing you is like a fiery poison that I cannot get enough of and makes me want more as the feeling kills me. In a good way though. I love feeling your body shake and I will never tire of the way my name sounds rolling off your tongue. It's a music only I shall know, and that's the way I want to keep it._

_I know I don't tell you I love you as much as I should, but I hope you see I do love you. You are everything to me, Harry. You know I am not a sentimental person but I figured I could be sentimental just once seeing as I have a small black box with a ring nestled inside waiting for you. Today is the day I will ask you to marry me once and for all. I really do love you with everything I am, Harry James Potter, and I hope you never forget that. I never imagined this future, but I can't wait to see what it holds for us. I am going to end this letter before you wake up. I also am feeling like I want to go back and lay in bed with you anyways. I love you now and forever._

_Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S. Wipe your nose before you kiss me you git._

Harry laughed lightly as he wiped his tears away and, as Draco told him, wiped his nose. Harry found the letter on the counter when he woke up that morning, Saturday June 11th, 2021. Today was his and Draco's 20th wedding anniversary and 24 years of them being together. Never had Harry expected to see this letter from his husband, especially not twenty years after it was written. He stood and made his way to find Draco.

Draco was reading a book in the living room when Harry walked in. He looked up as he heard Harry walk in. Tear tracks could be seen on Harry's face.

"You read the letter I take it." Draco set the book on the couch next to him as Harry approached.

"Yeah, I read it. Why'd you wait so long to give it to me?"

"I forgot I wrote it honestly. I found it the other day when I was cleaning out my desk and figured it would be the perfect present. Besides the one I already have for you."

Harry sat on the couch next to Draco and cupped his face in his hands. "I love you," he murmured against the other man's lips. Harry kissed Draco gently and Draco rested his hands on Harry's hips as they kissed. When they parted Draco kept his eyes closed.

"I love you too, Harry."


End file.
